


【大薛】其实有没有，我不介意你恨我

by DAyUNi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAyUNi/pseuds/DAyUNi
Summary: 至尊清水。陈年老旧文，随便写的，也懒得修了。
Kudos: 2





	【大薛】其实有没有，我不介意你恨我

女儿特别喜欢薛之谦，薛之谦也特别喜欢小厉  
害。旁人看来，小厉害和薛之谦在一起就显得特别窝心，而在大张伟看来，小厉害越喜欢薛之谦，他心里就更愧疚，更惭愧。  
他，还单身，还是每隔两三天就往自己这里跑，还是在人前笑得那么欢，还是坚持着自己的音乐。 这一切，都让大张伟看在眼里，疼在心底。  
"薛爸爸!" 小厉害稚嫩的嗓音从后面响起打断了大张伟的思绪, 小厉害叫薛之谦作薛爸爸是他们两夫妻默许的，一开始薛之谦对于成个称谓有点抵触，总会在那些刹那露出痛苦的神情，可是渐渐的，薛之谦似乎对这个干女儿产生了依赖，直到现在小厉害除了亲父母以外同样也离不开薛爸爸。

"张伟，你不要在节目老对我毛毛脚脚行不。" 薛之谦一脸严肃地看着大张伟  
大张伟敷衍道 "是是是，可以可以。" 他才不说薛被他毛毛脚脚的时候那乐得开花的样子多可爱  
"唉你认真点，我说真的。"  
"薛老师别介，您大人大量，别跟我计较啊" 薛才不会那么容易生气，他谁的玩笑都不敢乱开，只有薛，因为无论怎样开玩笑他都不会生气。  
薛就知道装生气这招对张伟无效，他若跟张伟置气，那以后谁还陪他玩。  
"你别一脸媳妇委屈脸。" 大张伟笑他暗自挫败的样子，凑到他耳边说 "万一我控制不住抓住你就猛亲那就不好了。"  
"神经病。"薛一边别过脸一边推开张伟近在咫尺的脸  
那时他们是荧幕前的国民CP, 而现实生活里更是光明正大走地下情。光明正大用荧幕情侣的头衔背着大众谈着认真的恋爱，可是这地下情在圈内也不是什么秘密，演艺圈这个大林子什么鸟没见过，对于他俩的关系接受得也十分坦然，就是不知道这个森林外面的鸟是不是也能如此坦然的接受。  
一起窝在彼此的工作室，一起调侃对方的音乐，一起互相传染口头弹，一起吐槽张大大，一起度过那些饱受非议的日子....那是他们期待且憧憬的未来，也希望能一直一直这样就好。

大张伟那关于小松树的画作，大张伟那关于薛之谦的认同，大张伟那些零零散散却都真心实意的评价...网友们都说大张伟最了解薛之谦了。可是大张伟知道，薛之谦也很了解他，只是不说破也不道明，就那样心照不宣。的确如网友们说，是惺惺相惜; 是知音，是伯乐。

《天天向上》录制中只要薛之谦的朋友上来都绕不了薛之谦，而且每每提起，大张伟都乐的像孩子一样，可又不想太明显，满脸幸福却努力克制自己的样子; 《火星情报局》录制中偶尔会聊到一些可以连贯到大张伟身上的话题，薛之谦总是一幅想说又努力把话咽下去的样子，满脸委屈却又偷偷笑了...汪涵老师左边先看了大张伟右边再看薛之谦，总喜欢在他们面前提起另外一个人的名字，然后看那人刹那间惊讶的样子。这俩孩子他都很疼，这俩孩子也招人疼，谁看见都会喜欢的孩子，希望未来是美好的。

"薛爸爸~~ 我以后要跟你结婚!" 大张伟转头一看，小厉害挂在薛之谦的身上，笑得很欢  
大张伟笑了，薛老师撩人真的有一手，自己一家三口就有俩人很爱他，这也让他不禁想。小厉害对于薛，究竟是更大的伤害，还是最有效的治愈。

"哎哟喂宝贝儿，外面要嫁给你薛爸爸的人可多着呢。" 大张伟从薛之谦的怀抱里抱起小厉害，笑她  
"那我就嫁给爸爸啊" 小厉害指着大张伟说  
大薛二人相视一眼，眼神是那般复杂。如果当年一切都没变，是不是现在他俩的孩子也会说出这样的话?

大老师只能叹息。薛，我不介意你恨我，過去的就讓它過去吧，做為補償我让小厉害成为你的干女儿，她將給你的愛比我更多。想到愛變成愛過，我想你也曾莫名酸澀。

薛之谦只是从容感慨。张伟，到现在，沒有人比你懂我的防備，都會笑我傻到以為。早知道真心的话不能給，就不怕最后你对我多殘忍，而我只能自我安慰。有沒有人比我更慚愧，当年越熱烈现在越只能沉默以对。別看我，我不難過，只要你記得我來過，只要你记得我们爱过。

大张伟，你怎觉得我会很你。  
薛之谦，你又何必觉得惭愧。  
你和我，分开其实谁都没错。  
是时间，它让我们只能错过。  
我一直，都还是很爱很爱你。  
分开了，证明我们情深缘浅。  
我知道，未来我们都能幸福。

其实分開後我们都一样，我们都笑著說。每當朋友問你關於我，我们都會輕描淡寫彷彿沒愛過。其實我们根本沒人說，其實我们沒谁都不能活，其實我们給彼此的愛比彼此想的多。  
那天我們走了很久却沒有爭吵。随后有一次听你在节目里跟他人说你说分開時難過千万不要說，万一被一笑而過.....

那还不如让人家选择自己要的生活。


End file.
